The present invention is related to teleconferencing, and more specifically to rules-based teleconferencing.
Sometimes when you are preparing for a teleconference call where certain decisions must be made or you need certain expertise, it is very helpful to know when the required decision makers or subject matter experts are on the teleconference call. That way, you know when you can begin the discussion, without having to go back and repeat yourself as these key people join the teleconference call. Depending on the number of invitees, it can become cumbersome for the meeting chair to know when these key attendees have joined as they make small talk or answer questions posed by attendees who have already joined. Other times, you just need a quorum or majority of invitees to join the teleconference call so that the meeting can proceed. Sometimes, you might need a combination of both.